Various types of travel organizers are known in the prior art. Some fit within luggage items. Some are briefcase like. Many luggage items are cumbersome and a traveler is often burdened with handling the luggage item as well as other business-related items such as cell phones, notepads, computerized reading devices, drinks, lotions, and such. This is especially true of airport travel wherein extended waiting times are common. During such times, readily accessing wanted items is often inconvenient at the very best. What has been needed is a travel organizer that fits atop a luggage item, such as a rollaway piece of luggage, for example. Such an organizer therein provides for internal as well as external item carry. A desirable feature would be ready access to items carried externally. A further need is for such items to be separately organized. The suitcase travel organizer provides for these needs.